The present invention relates generally to x-ray imaging scanners, and more particularly to portable computer tomography (CT) scanners.
CT scanners are commonly used in healthcare applications, generally for diagnostic purposes. CT scanners usually include an x-ray source and an x-ray detector. The x-ray source and the x-ray detector are generally positioned on a rotatable frame such that the x-ray source and the x-ray detector are generally on, or centered on, opposite sides of an aperture. In use, a patient is positioned at least partially in the aperture, and rotation of the frame allows for multiple images of the portion of the patient within the aperture. In some instances, the patient may also be moved through the aperture, allowing for what may be termed a helical scan. In any event, image information, for example from measurement at varying angles, from the detector using measurements at varying angles is generally computationally operated on to form cross-sectional two-dimensional images of the patient.
In many instances CT scanners are limited to hospital or clinical settings. Although the diagnostic information provided by CT scanners may be useful outside of such settings, there are difficulties in use of CT scanners elsewhere. CT scanners are often relatively heavy, decreasing mobility of the scanners and some scanners may need to be mounted to solid foundations. CT scanners generally require a sufficiently large aperture to allow for passage of a human body, or significant parts thereof, resulting in a size requirement that may be unsuitable for use in, or transport through, compact spaces and for transport through conventional doors. Electrical power requirements for generating x-rays from an x-ray source are often significant, thereby often requiring access to utility line power sources. CT scanners may also require controlled environments for use or storage, for example with regard to temperature. In short, a variety of factors, for example weight, aperture size requirements, electrical power requirements, and storage and usage environment requirements impede the use of CT scanners outside of hospital and clinical settings.